The Legend of Zelda: Wings of Light
by ShayminDrago
Summary: The story that started my whole mixed up series of a life. The Wings of Light tells us how myself (Shay) my friend (Ice) along with my other friend (Zo-zo) are brought into the world of what we thought was all just games and Anime. All things have a element of truth...right? Link carries on his usual SS quest with the three of us tagging along!
1. Chapter 1: Chaos! Control Uh please?

**The Legend of Zelda: Wings of Light**

_**Chapter 1: Chaos! Control!...Uh please?**_

I, and my best friend, used to live a perfectly ordinary high school life. Well as ordinary as a gaming geek and a otaku's life is. That was, until I just so happened to make the dimensions of this world and another collide…

"Ice! Jeez, stop screaming and get up here! It's always the same, Ruby never bites anyone…" I yelled, _'other than me...' _I added mentally to myself. My dog was a Cavalier King Charles spaniel. Harmless really. But my best friend is terrified of all dogs, don't ask me why. "Sorry. Lets go." She muttered running up the stairs after me. She quickly over took me as usual, I blame her long legs, and I dropped onto all fours and ran up the stairs that way. I had a weird habit of doing that, it's just faster that way, it seems almost natural to me. By the time I caught up she'd already claimed the best chair and was waving a wii remote in my face. "First dibs on beating the monsters up." Ice grinned at me. "Of course." I replied flopping on the other chair. I'd just got The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and had already beat the game once. Now we were going through it on Hero Mode and trust me, I don't wanna do it when we try and beat the Silent realms ugh.

It was raining heavily outside and thunder was rumbling in the distance, the TV was going all glitch-y on us, but at that moment in time I blamed the weather. Never did I think it would be one of the key reasons I no longer look or act like I used…when I was so naïve. "Damn thing." I grunted walking up to it and slamming my hand on top of it. For a moment the graphics cleared, though not for long as a thick haze seemed to descend upon the screen. "Now look what you've done! Heavy handed fool.." Ice muttered, "Whoops." Was all I could say with a shrug. "I'll get dad, he can always help with junk like this." I got no further as a cool breeze whipped around our ankles, "What the-" Ice started, her voice cutting short as a sweet sickly scent made our eyes water, it was strange like it wasn't of this world. I realised that it was a type of flower or something and I was the one getting affected the most, curse my nose, it was much more powerful than most people's, it's one of the reasons I get so travel sick. My world seemed to fade turning pastel-y then fading to grey and eventually….black.

When I awoke I found myself in a field of the same sickly smelling flowers, it was as though I'd been dragged somewhere…hold on a second. This wasn't my house, no, no, no. How the hell did this happen? I remembered the TV acting strange and figured me and Ice must have been dragged through it. But that stuff didn't happen really did it? It couldn't…right? All this confusing was giving me a headache and a flopped backwards under the shade of a tree. This was chaos, my thoughts were chaos, and I just wanted to bring them under control. I sighed it was warm here, but not too hot or too cold, the breeze wasn't too light but wasn't too strong, something at the back of my memory told me I knew a place like this, but I was too exhausted to think right then. Maybe later…I blacked out again.


	2. Chapter 2: Encouraging words Horwell

Chapter 2: Such encouraging words Horwell…+ Link-fan girl-moment…

_Author's Note: Trust me, this will get more interesting, I'm still introducing this. Oh by the way, believe it or not but I already have chapters six through eight-ish written. Ughhhhh what is wrong with me?_

When I awoke again night had fallen. Someone was shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes to find a brown haired man in robe-like attire. I immediately sat up, "Who-?!" I started when I blinked remembering what had happened. "Where's Ice?!" I gasped looking round. The guy sighed, "If you mean the dark haired girl who was collapsed not far away, she's fine, we took her inside." I peered at him more closely, I recognised this guy when it struck me, "Is your name…by any chance…Horwell? A professor at the Knight Academy?" I asked. He looked at me a moment then nodded, I sighed, "I knew it. I frickin' knew it." I jumped up dizzy from the flowery scent. "You must be weary, plus it's unsafe at night, no matter how calm it is in the day. Stray Remlits, Chuchus and Keese will love to take a bite out of you." Horwell warned. I laughed, "no duh." With his help he guided me to one of the few spare rooms in the academy dormitory, where he told me to rest until morning.

I couldn't sleep, I wondered how Ice was, was it school hours in our world? How was Zo-zo? If it was school already had she noticed **both **of our absences? Arghh! So many questions! You should have seen how high I jumped when there was a knock at my door. "Uhh, come in?" I called uncertainly. Hoping to Hylia that it wasn't Groose or one of his henchmen. It was Link. For a moment I was stunned, then had a mental fan girl moment which lasted a while with me mentally squealing like a little girl and mentally air punching and mental dancing until finally I snapped back to reality, "Ohmygosh.." I murmured. "Um, Hi! I'm Shay, your Link right?!~" I quickly said jumping to my feet. "Yeah…I'm Link…nice to meet you.." His voice was quiet, but no matter, he could actually speak contradicting what most LoZ games said. Then again, I guess there was only a element of truth to them, like Chinese whispers or myths. "So what are you here for?" I asked curiously, "I…came to see if you were alright. Your friend…she's asleep, Zelda went to check on her…she told me to check on you…" He replied. "I'm fine," I said smiling, "Thanks though." A slightly awkward silence followed. Oh well. "...Well I should go." He said. I nodded and watched him leave before shutting my door. I smiled, little did I know things were about to get crazy..


End file.
